Cyrus Longworth (PT)
:This article is about Cyrus Longworth of Parallel Time. His regular timeband equivalent was Cyrus Longworth who featured in the audio play The Enemy Within. Cyrus Longworth was a scientist and the best friend of Quentin Collins in 1970 parallel time. In 1969, Cyrus participated in a seance to contact a spirit that was haunting Collinwood. The events went horribly wrong and actually resulted in the death of Quentin's wife, Angelique. Cyrus was the attending physician and also performed the autopsy on the late Mrs. Collins. During his examination of her body, he discovered that Angelique's death was caused by a hatpin stuck into the base of her skull. Cyrus was convinced that Quentin, overcome with jealousy, had murdered Angelique. Because of his deep friendship with Quentin, he decided to keep his knowledge of the murder a secret and listed Angelique's death as the result of a stroke. He wrote of his knowledge in his journal, which he intended to only be read by Quentin after his death. Angelique, pretending to be her sister Alexis, obtained Cyrus's journal and eventually discovered that despite Cyrus's beliefs, it was Roger Collins, and not Quentin, who had murdered her during the seance. John Yaeger Cyrus made a serious study of science with his assistant, Sabrina Stuart, with whom he fell in love. He and Sabrina eventually became engaged, however they never had a chance to marry, owing to Cyrus's most infamous experiment. For a while, Cyrus had been working on a potion that would separate the good and evil in man. When Cyrus decided to test the potion on himself, he transformed into the evil John Yaeger. Every time he was John Yaeger, he went into Collinsport and caused great mischief. He was responsible for several murders. Each day, Cyrus learned of the trouble that John had caused and tried to destroy the formula that would transform him. But even when he did not drink the formula he transformed into John Yaeger. As Yaeger, he started terrorizing a woman named Buffie Harrington and murdered pharmacist Horace Gladstone who immediately suspected Cyrus of being John Yaeger. Later, John murdered his fiancée, Sabrina Stuart (PT), when she too found out his secret. Also in the form of Yaeger, Cyrus fell in love with Quentin's new wife, Maggie Collins. One night, Cyrus transformed into John and nearly raped Maggie before being interrupted by Buffie Harrington. He later kidnapped Maggie and held her prisoner for several weeks (1029). He attempted to win Maggie's love, but she was too devoted to her husband to consider it. In an act of desperation, he forced Maggie to write to Quentin, ending their relationship. When she refused, he threatened to kill Quentin in his sleep. Maggie tearfully wrote the letter which Quentin reluctantly accepted. These events nearly broke Maggie's heart, and she was unable to look at Yaeger with anything but hatred. Barnabas Collins never believed Maggie's disappearance was self-inflicted and eventually discovered her imprisoned by Yaeger. Barnabas was able to rescue Maggie, but in the struggle Yaeger was killed. When he died, Yaeger transformed back into Cyrus Longworth, much to Maggie and Barnabas's disbelief. After Cyrus's death, Maggie returned to Collinwood. Quentin mourned the death of his friend, but was greatly disturbed that it was his best friend, Cyrus, who was responsible for Maggie's kidnapping. Even so, Quentin found it in his heart to forgive his lifelong friend. Quentin and Maggie were able to rebuild their relationship and eventually lived happily ever after. Source Material * The characters of Cyrus Longworth and John Yaeger were inspired by Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde from Robert Louis Stevenson's . Appearances 978, 985, 986, 987, 988, 989, 990, 991, 993, 995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 1000, 1001, 1002, 1005, 1006, 1007, 1009, 1010, 1011, 1014, 1016, 1018, 1019, 1020, 1021, 1022, 1023, 1027, 1028, 1029, 1030, 1032, 1033, 1034, 1035 Longworth, Cyrus